


Лучше поздно, чем никогда

by jsMirage



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Were-Creatures
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: — Нет! Пожалуйста, не уходи! Не оставляй нас! Мы не справимся без тебя, — пылко просил Стайлз. — Особенно Скотти! Чувак, ты еще не обучил его всем альфа-премудростям.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 15





	Лучше поздно, чем никогда

*** 

— Нет! Пожалуйста, не уходи! Не оставляй нас! Мы не справимся без тебя, — пылко просил Стайлз. — Особенно Скотти! Чувак, ты еще не обучил его всем альфа-премудростям. 

— Стайлз, — перебил его Дерек. — Прощай. 

Вот так. Коротко и просто, без лишних эмоций и вступлений, всего два слова. 

— Нет, — он упрямо замотал головой. — Ты меня не заткнешь! Не на этот раз, и не надейся! Ты просто не имеешь права сбегать вот так, Дерек. Это будет нечестно и несправедливо. Это будет… Ты… ты уже обратился! 

Возмущению Стайлза не было предела! Он тут душу изливает, пытается поговорить, привести доводы, а чертов Дерек обратился в волка и сбегает в закат, виляя мохнатой задницей. 

— Я тебя из-под земли достану, сволочь! — прокричал ему вслед Стайлз. — Я всех волков Америки лично в морду узнавать буду, но отыщу тебя, слышишь?! 

Дерек остановился и обернулся к нему, рассматривая пару секунд, после чего продолжил свой бег, скрываясь в гуще темного леса. Стайлз буквально чувствовал его издевательскую волчью ухмылку и непроизнесенные «Попробуй, Стилински». Потому что Дерек в него не верил. А зря. 

*** 

Все последние годы Дерек был одиночкой. Даже не омегой, а просто волком без стаи. Так жить проще, чем в человеческом обличии. Он поселился в густых лесах, где сезоны сменялись один за другим, позволяя наслаждаться летним уютом или хрустящим снегом. Снега в Бейкон Хиллс никогда не бывало, а Дерек любил снег. А еще ему нравился тот покой и уют, которые дарил этот лес. 

Размеренная жизнь без тревог и потерь, когда единственным разочарованием является упущенная дичь и голодный желудок. А еще здесь были очень красивые звезды. Можно сказать, поэтичные. Если, конечно, волк может употреблять подобное слово. 

Ему не бывало скучно, ему не надоедало такое существование. Тосковал ли он? Да. По родным краям, по оставшимся в живых близким. Вот только возвращаться Дерек не планировал, потому что в Бейкон Хиллс стая МакКолла пытается предотвратить очередной апокалипсис, многие из тех, кого он знал, уже умерли, а Стайлз… если повезло, то он счастлив с Малией или Лидией, а может, кем-то еще. В глубине души Дерек надеялся, что этот неугомонный комок бушующих нервов держится подальше от сверхъестественного. Он понимал, что на деле это не так, но кто запретит ему мечтать? 

Кроме того Дерек жил воспоминаниями. Его детство, его семья, его стая… Долгие годы счастья, которые закончились как-то резко и неприятно. Но о плохом он старался не вспоминать. В общем, Дереку все нравилось. Его устраивала новая жизнь. Размеренная и уютная, хоть и одинокая. 

А потом, в один из осенних дней, когда листва вокруг золотилась и красиво играла на солнце, на пороге пещеры Дерека очутился лис. У этих рыжих бестий хоть и красивый внешний вид, но запах отталкивающий. Однако этот лис пах так знакомо, что сердце сжималось и ухало куда-то вниз, в мягкие подушечки лап. 

Дерек вышел навстречу незваному гостю и заглянул в его глаза. Такие умные, такие знакомые, такие родные… Его невозможно было не узнать. Как бы жизнь не меняла Стайлза, но Стайлз всегда оставался собой. Даже сидя в тушке миниатюрной лисицы. 

Он довольно тявкнул, будто говорил Дереку: я же обещал, что из-под земли тебя достану! 

А Дерек повел себя, как глупый, глупый пес. Он только размахивал пушистым хвостом и быстро-быстро дышал, распахнув пасть и высунув длинный язык. 

Теперь, когда Стайлз рядом, ему стало наплевать кем быть — человеком или животным. Главное вместе с ним. Потому что без Стайлза — тоска зеленая. И никакой размеренный уют леса вместе с поэтичными звездами и зимним снегом не заменят Стайлза. Жаль, что Дерек понял все только сейчас. Но лучше поздно, чем никогда.


End file.
